Bra in the Closet
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: It's laundry day at the Titans tower. BBxRae, RobxStar. My first oneshot!


**AN: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics and not of beautifulpurpleflame**

**Bra in the Closet**

Beast Boy hated doing the laundry. The last thing he wanted to do with his free time was clean everyone's soiled uniforms. Luckily, he never had to do it alone. This was because every time he had done the laundry on his own something bad happened. He had overloaded one of the washing machines one time and the thing broke down. A week later he forgot to put laundry detergent in. Then next time he put far too much detergent in and the whole laundry room had become filled with suds. Now he had to have at least two other Titans with him when it was his turn.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire entered the laundry room each with a basket full of clothes. The boys held their and Robin's clothes while Starfire had her and Ravens. It was important that the boys did the boys and the girls did the girls, to keep from embarrassment.

"Dude, this stuff reeks!" said Beast Boy, holding his nose.

"Well it should, it's yours," said Cyborg. "Start wearin deodorant, man."

"I do!" said Beast Boy, offended.

"Well then wear more," said Cyborg. "Or buy a better brand."

"I'm not gonna spend five bucks on deodorant!" said Beast Boy. "The stuff from the dollar store is just as good."

"Man, you're usin dollar store deodorant?" said Cyborg. "No wonder you smell funky."

"Please, what is this 'funky' that Beast Boy smells of?" asked Starfire as she loaded her and Ravens clothes into one of the washers.

"Just forget about it, Star," said Beast Boy, growling at Cyborg.

The three began to load the two washers with the various uniforms and undergarments. It was basically all they owned, clothing wise. Yes, they did own other items, but they wore them so rarely that they never had a need to wash them.

"Blegh, this one's from fightin Plasmus for sure," said Cyborg, holding up one of Robin's goop splattered costumes. "Man, I don't even know why I gotta do the laundry, I don't even wear clothes!"

"Cyborg, you must do the helping with the laundry because we can not trust Beast Boy to do it on his own," said Starfire innocently, mimicking what Robin had said months before.

"Dude, I can be trusted!" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, right," Cyborg chuckled.

"I can!" said Beast Boy.

"Oh, and I suppose Ravens bra just found its way to your closet on its own," said Cyborg smugly.

Beast Boy was about to say something, but he just blushed and continued on with loading the washer. That had been an accident, at first. Ravens bra had accidentally found its way into his basket of dried clothes once and he had found it when he was putting them away.

Of course, his first thought was to quickly bring it back to the laundry room and put it in Ravens basket. But, then, the teenage boy in him thought it'd be great to keep a girls bra in his room. Especially when that teenage girl was Raven! He would hide it away and keep it like a hidden treasure.

Cyborg had then found it when he was searching for his missing videogame that he had a suspicion that Beast Boy had stolen. Poor Beast Boy would never live it down. But, he was glad Raven never found out. Though he did over hear her mention to Starfire that she was missing a bra.

"Beast Boy, you have had Ravens bra!" Starfire gasped.

"Uh no, no!" said Beast Boy quickly. "It's just a saying, you know, like 'head over feet' or 'steaming mad'. Bra in the closet!"

Cyborg immediately started laughing in his throat.

"Oh," said Starfire, trying to understand. "But, what is its meaning?"

"Uh…" said Beast Boy, trying to think quickly.

"It means you have a crush on someone," said Cyborg grinning. "BB's got a bra in the closet!" This sent him over the edge and he started laughing.

"Dude, I do not!" Beast Boy yelled at him.

"So, to have a bra in the closet means that you have the feelings for another?" said Starfire. She then gasped and said, "So you must have the feelings for Raven!"

"No, I don't!" said Beast Boy.

"Then who do you have a bra in the closet for?" asked Starfire.

Cyborg was rolling around on the floor, laughing so hard he was glad his sides weren't real. This was all too much. He couldn't wait to tell Robin later on.

And Beast Boy had never felt his cheeks so hot. "I… I… I don't have a bra in the closet for anyone!" said Beast Boy.

"Then why did Cyborg say you did?" asked Starfire.

"Uh, he must have something wrong with his head," said Beast Boy, watching his best friend roll around on the floor laughing. "See? He's having a seizure! One of his computer chips must have burnt out."

Starfire gasped and grabbed Cyborg. "Friend Cyborg, are you truly ill in the head?" she asked.

Cyborg calmed down and said, "No, I'm fine. Look, Star, just forget this whole conversation ever happened, okay?"

"But…" she started.

"We're just bein guys," said Cyborg. "Trust me, Star, you'll never understand us."

"Then that is a relief," said Starfire. "For I am truly confused. Oh, I do not like being confused." She looked rather sad, so Beast Boy decided to make her happy again.

"Awe, don't feel bad, Star," said Beast Boy. He then reached into her basket of clothes and pulled out one of Ravens cloaks. He threw it on and said, "Look, I'll cheer you up."

"Oh, this should be good," said Cyborg, crossing his arms.

Beast Boy took a moment to get into character, then began. "I… am Raven!" he said in a gravely, monotone voice. "My favorite color is blue and I love to read."

Starfire immediately smiled and clapped, while Cyborg rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I like to stay in my room and meditate," he said, his face completely deadpanned. "I can fly around and make things move by saying Azarath metrion zinthos. I'm so much smarter than everyone else. Most of the time I use big words that I don't even understand just to make everyone around me feel dumb. I have absolutely no sense of humor because I never laugh at anything that devilishly handsome Beast Boy says…"

Raven walked down to the laundry room with a leotard she had forgotten to put in her basket. She just hoped she wouldn't be too late to throw it in. As she came upon the door to the laundry room she could hear Beast Boy talking. She slowly opened the door and walked in.

"…People are scared of me because I can be really creepy sometimes," he went on, not noticing the looks on Cyborg and Starfire's faces that were telling him to shut up. "I like all things that are dark and scary. Once, I fell in love with a dragon from a weird book. I thought he was so cool, but he was really evil. So I got rid of him, even though I'm evil too. Well, half evil."

By this point Cyborg and Starfire were actually waving their arms about, trying to make him stop before he went on. But he was too absorbed in his impression of Raven to notice. The girl he was imitating was standing right behind him, and she did not look happy. At first she had seemed confused, then annoyed, but now she looked hurt.

"I like to say mean things to people and make them feel bad," said Beast Boy. "Especially to Beast Boy. I use sarcasm to hide what I'm really feeling. I think I'm so cool. I love being so mysterious because it gets me attention. I…"

Suddenly the laundry room door slammed behind him and he jumped, giving off a slight scream of surprise. He looked back to his two friends, confused, but just saw them shaking their heads.

"Uh… what'd I miss?" he asked.

"You have upset Raven," said Starfire.

"Huh?" he asked.

"She walked in around 'people are scared of me'," said Cyborg. "Couldn't you see us tellin you to stop?"

"No," said Beast Boy. "So… she heard all that?" The two just nodded. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he quickly ran out of the room to find Raven and apologize. He reached her room and quickly knocked on the door. "Uh, Raven?"

"Go away Beast Boy," she said in a cold voice.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," said Beast Boy. "I didn't mean what I said about you."

"Of course you did," said Raven. "Why else would you say it?"

"I was just fooling around and trying to make Star laugh," said Beast Boy. "They all knew I was just kidding."

"Just go away," said Raven again.

"Can I at least talk to you?" he begged. "I really wanna say I'm sorry to you in person."

Ravens door slowly slid open and she stood there, her hood up and her face like stone. "You have nothing to be sorry for," she said. "You spoke the truth, and the truth is what it is."

"No, I wasn't telling the truth, I promise," said Beast Boy.

"See, _now_ you're lying to me," said Raven. "You know you were telling the truth, as do I." She then looked down and her cold features seemed to turn sad. "You know, everything you said I was were all of the things I've tried my best not to be. I try not to be scary or creepy or mean or dark or evil. But, I guess, no matter how hard I try, I'll never escape what I am."

Now Beast Boy felt terrible. "Please don't believe all of that," he said. "I know you don't like being called creepy or dark or scary or evil, and you really aren't. You're just… different. And there's nothing wrong with that. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I really didn't mean to."

"You have a right to, I suppose," she said. "After all, like you said, I'm just mean to everyone, especially you."

"You're not mean to me," said Beast Boy. "Impatient and hot tempered, but never mean."

"Then why would you make fun of me behind my back like that?" she asked, the hurt coming through in her voice even if she was trying her best to keep her face placid.

"I wasn't making fun of you," said Beast Boy. "I was just doing an impression of you, and a bad one at that."

"No, you were spot on," said Raven. "I think the cloak made a nice touch."

Beast Boy suddenly realized that he was still wearing her cloak and quickly took it off. "Yeah, well, it was kind of a spur of the moment type thing," he said, smiling nervously. "Sorry. I'll make sure to put it in the washer next time."

"No, you can keep it," said Raven. "Once your stink's on it it'll never come out."

"Do I really stink?" asked Beast Boy, smelling his pits then shrugging. "Huh, guess I just don't notice it."

"Trust me, we do," said Raven.

It went quiet between the two of them. Beast Boy nervously rubbed the back of his leg with his foot and then bounced back and forth from his heels to his toes. Raven just looked at the floor, remaining completely still.

"Raven, I really am sorry about what I said and did," said Beast Boy. "I wasn't thinking and I was just trying to get Starfire to smile."

"Why would Starfire not be smiling?" asked Raven.

"Oh, she was just confused," said Beast Boy. "You know how much she hates feeling out of the loop."

"Why was she confused?" asked Raven.

"Cy and me were just using metaphors and stuff that she didn't understand," said Beast Boy, hoping she didn't push the subject any further.

"Well, you should know by now not to speak in metaphors around her," said Raven.

"Yeah, I know," said Beast Boy.

"Well, if we're done here, I'd like to meditate for a little while," said Raven, closing her door.

"No!" said Beast Boy, causing her to freeze. He wasn't sure what had made him say it, it was as if he had no control over his body as he said it.

"What?" asked Raven. "Why can't I meditate?"

"Oh, uh, I dunno," he said, feeling his heart race. "I was just thinking that maybe we could, you know, go do something perhaps?"

"What? You want to study me more so you can do a better imitation of me?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"You know, they say imitation is the best form of flattery," he said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Raven.

"Uh… I guess that means… I'm trying to flatter you," he said with an awkward grin.

"And why in the world would _you _try to flatter _me_?" she asked.

Beast Boy hadn't realized until now that he was sweating. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest he was so anxious and nervous and uncomfortable.

"I… I don't know," said Beast Boy. "Cuz I want you to… like me?"

"You want me to like you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I've told you before that I like you."

"Uh, heh, that's not exactly the kind of 'like' I was talking about," said Beast Boy.

"Then what kind of like are you…" started Raven, but in mid sentence it clicked in her head and her eyes went wide. "Oh… um… that kind of like."

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, looking to the floor and blushing horribly.

"Beast Boy, why would you want me to… like you like that?" asked Raven, her own heart racing now. She felt like her reality had somehow faded away and she was stuck in some surreal environment now.

"Cuz, um, cuz I…I sorta… kinda… maybe… like you?" he said, squinting as if just saying the sentence would cause him to get hurt.

Raven stared at him for a moment, now positive that either she or Beast Boy must have been intoxicated. "You… you like me?" she asked, wanting to make sure she heard his stuttering correctly.

"Yeah, I… I do," said Beast Boy, feeling completely naked in front of her.

"Oh," was all Raven could say. "Well, um, that's… interesting."

Beast Boy's ears drooped and he felt mortified. "I, uh, I guess I'll be going now," he said, defeated. "Again, sorry about the whole doing an impression of you thing." And with that he began walking back down the hall.

"Beast Boy?" said Raven.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around for a moment, a sad look on his face.

"Would… would you like to get some lunch?" she asked, an ever so slight tinge of pink washing over her usually pale cheeks.

"Like together?" he asked, his ears going up slightly. Raven just nodded and smiled softly. He smiled right back, though his was practically from ear to ear. "Sure!"

Raven came out of her room and the two walked down the hall, side by side. She still felt a little awkward, not to mention shocked, by the whole thing. But, she could feel emotions and she could genuinely feel that he liked her. So, she thought she owed it to him to at least see what sharing a meal with him would be like. If he could last all of lunch without being an idiot, then maybe she could consider liking him. Not that she didn't sorta… kinda… maybe… like him already.

The other three Titans were sitting on the couch, watching television, in the common room. Starfire slowly scooted closer and closer to Robin, not that they weren't close already.

"Robin?" she said.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I have something important to tell you," she said with a sweet smile.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, you see," she said, twirling her red hair around her finger. "I have a bra in the closet."

Cyborg couldn't help letting a few nasal, grunting laughs slip and he quickly covered his mouth. Robin just stared at her.

"Excuse me?" asked Robin.

"I have a bra in the closet," Starfire said again, gushing.

"Well, uh, good for you," said Robin with an awkward smile.

"Tell me, do you have a bra in the closet?" asked Starfire, subtly batting her eyes.

At this point Cyborg couldn't take it and he quickly jumped up off the couch and ran out of there. Out in the hallway he began laughing harder than ever and had to find Beast Boy to tell him what was happening.

Meanwhile, Robin, once again, stared at her, thoroughly confused. "Uh, no," he said, shaking his head.

Starfire's smile faded and she said, "You do not have a bra in the closet? Not for anyone?"

"Of course not!" said Robin.

"Are… are you positive?" asked Starfire, her lip quivering.

"Yes, Starfire, I don't have any bras in my closet," said Robin. "Not for me and not for anyone else."

Starfire's eyes filled with tears and she said, "Well, I have a bra in the closet for you!" And with that she stood up and flew out of the common room, crying.

"What?" he called after her, not having a clue as to what she was talking about. He then just sat there, going over the conversation in his head. "What the heck just happened? And why does she have a bra for me in her closet?"

**The End**

**(Please Review!)**

**(!And No Flames!)**


End file.
